The overall objective of the program continues: to determine what factors, hormonal and non-hormonal, influence fetal lung maturation. We have previously obtained evidence in this project that the following factors have a major influence on fetal lung maturation: a. The state of maternal nutrition during pregnancy. b. Fetal infections and episodes of stress. c. Sex of the fetus. d. Fetal decapitation. e. Fetal corticosteroids. f. The state of fetal lung glycogen metabolism. In the next year, we will be placing major emphasis on evaluating the effects of over-nutrition and obesity on the biochemistry of the fetal lung. In addition studies will be carried out in vivo and in vitro on the effects of both glucocorticoids and non-glucocorticoid hormones on fetal lung maturation.